


Trials of the Dead

by CrowzLaughter



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, L4D AU, Left for Dead, dbd au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowzLaughter/pseuds/CrowzLaughter
Summary: A small AU work where the entity puts zombies in the realm because it Really just wants everyone it took for power dead.





	Trials of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Visit https://basementbeholden.tumblr.com/post/185419342880/trials-of-the-dead-ch1 for a stylized version of this story.

The anger of the entity grew white-hot in intensity. The Skies were nearly flooded by the shattered glass-like embers marking the “dawn” of something new. They all should have given up by now. Survivors and killers alike should have all Festered and a new batch should have been brought. It had truly never lasted this long. 

The entity decided a final mountain should be added to trials. It’s killers would be stronger in said wake but maybe the onslaughts would dull down the edges of such beasts and let them succumb to their short-comings. Maybe they’d all give in and be proper fuel for the nightmare realm it had created.

As the skies dimmed so did the fire, for the first time safety didn’t feel so safe. Jake sat in his tree with a flick the dim light from his lighter illuminated his face so as to be visible as he talked down. The first voice to pierce the silent dark-

“I’ve learned a lot here and I doubt I’m done learning, but I think that was a bad sign.” His voice quiet, eyes flicking about scanning the darkness.

“No damn shit Goblin-Boy.” Meg tried making light with a half-hearted smile but nonetheless worry consumed her. 

“Hush! The both of ya!” Bill snapped alert as Jake but more battle-worn he peered into the dark. 

Others frozen almost in fear or even wonder watching. Detective Tapp soon joined the watch. Then Quentin, Ash and Jeff. Quietly staring into a deep black abyss. It actually caught Adam’s eyes first, the photographer was good at catching minute details and soon saw a pair of eyes deep in the dark.

“We have eyes- Human height- shit..” A panicked whisper escaped him as he crept closer to the fire’s remains now near-embers it hardly glowed. 

Bill quickly took a defensive stance as with Tapp holding a flashlight at the ready. Jake took hold of a branch far too weak to carry his weight, hoping to rip it down and then jumped down off the tree, ripping the branch down with Far more clatter than he intended. 

In the moment the intensity changed and the noise startled not only those by the fire but also the thing they’d caught glimpse of. A silent moment dies with a garbled wail as the set of eyes turns into two into four into eight then twelve. All survivors now on their feet.

“SHIT!” Bill took a brief realization then quickly sprung to combat better than any man his age should be able to. Tapp and King followed suit Dwight began digging through bloodwebs to find something, anything that would help.

“Aha!” Dwight, nose bleeding cheered as he dug a small hatchet out of a now brackish charcoal-like patch in the ground that faded as soon as it sprung fourth. “David! Catch!” He shouted and both King turned around. David Tapp had learned long ago Dwight would usually always call him Mr. Tapp or detective. David quickly caught the new weapon wordlessly and began Properly bashing these hard to see attackers but if bill saw a threat so did he.

After about an hour of fighting the things it started to calm down, those with medical skills now stressed about the injuries to their team and what the hell the opponent was. Nothing fatal but still worrisome. 

“Everyone okay? You all still awake and with us?” Adam called out to the group. He was the louder of the two medical “professionals.” Though Claudette isn’t someone who lets you just walk all over her, she tends not to shout because she considers it a waste of breath. 

A few nods and some vague noises of agreement and Adam quickly moved to the next question. “So then, what the hell was all that?”

Before anyone else could make any guesses bill butted in. “What do you think that was kid? God Damn Zombies out here where it was already bad enough. Now we have this shit to deal with.” Bill sounded near out of breath but wouldn’t let it stop him from lighting another cigarette and taking a long puff. 

Even Jake and Jeff separated themselves from everyone else slightly to take a puff of something stress-relieving Ace quickly followed them as he had figured out long ago what Exactly they were smoking. He didn’t always partake but in this moment he figured as long as he didn’t overdo it he’d be able to keep going with a little less pain from his younger-years. 

As they settled and began removing bodies they noticed a few of their own missing. The fire bright once more conclusions were soon come to that trials had began again, though who knows how safe the fire really is anymore.

\-------------------------

The usual routines now disturbed by this odd light-show a few killers who had made some semblance of a “living” if you could call it that, now watch from their places. More keen and aware than the survivors, the few who find companionship or friendliness in this harsh environment now face a similar foe but with much more composure.

Wraith, Trapper and Hillbilly find themselves fighting beside each other. Spirit, Nurse and Huntress find a similar coexistence. The legion gang fend for themselves alike Myers and Clown. Hag and Pig find a neutral ground and defend each other mostly for their own benefits while Plague finds herself comforted by these atrocities. 

 

The boys disposed of the zombies fairly quickly but it’s not so easy afterwards. Confusion ensues and a very curious Max can’t help but ask a million and four questions about these things. Philip being unable to talk and Evan having no answers leaves Max wandering the outskirts of their little dwelling looking for more of the things to beat and/or question. In a moment of frustration he finally asks:

“EVAN! Why’d these things come to us anyways? ‘Mean like, we killed ‘em too quick for ‘em to think we was actually smomethin’ they could beat!” Evan’s emotionless mask finally turned towards the curious one.

“Maybe we have something they want. Maybe Them Below sent them after us. I don’t fully know Max, were learning this together.” He sounded almost irritated, but that was usual. Exhaustion and irritation were commonplace for the behemoth. 

 

The girls had a little more trouble but only because they didn’t have everything at their disposal they normally did. It hurt for Sally and Rin to constantly enter the spirit world. Meanwhile Anna didn’t have near-infinite hatchets the entity allowed her to create and provided places in fairly easy access.

“I’d say that could have gone better.” Sally patted her dress down brushing off dirt and bits of dried blood.

“Better than we are not hurting.” Anna replied nearly out of breath. Picking her posture back up after making sure the little hovel she’d scrapped together wasn’t damaged.

“We must hope those do not come back to Haunt us.” Rin snickered just a little. “Or we might never see each other again!” her voice echoed out in anger. So quickly her curse messed with her mentality.

 

Legion dealt with it with bits of bickering between each knife stab.

“GET IT TOGETHER WE’RE NOT DYING TO THESE SHITS!” Frank barked.

“I am, Frank! Jeez calm your ass down were FINE.” Julie never once questioned her ability to fight and she wouldn’t start now.

“I am! i swear! You can’t just yell at me for nothing Frank!” Susie huffed, almost whining as she took an arm clean off one of the undead foes before them.

“I wish you all would shut up and just Keep Fighting.” Joey’s words almost hissed as he continued to take heads from spines.

 

Amanda and Lisa had probably the most trouble fighting though, Lisa wasn’t interested in the things whatsoever and Amanda just wanted to get back to tinkering on her traps.

“You know this doesn’t change that i despise your Death-Game.” Lisa’s comment made sure she was clear where she stood on all this. She never would have killed had it not been for what was done to her. Now she couldn’t escape it.

“Whatever just work with me here okay?” Amanda wanted to believe Lisa’s mentality was right but she didn’t dare defy Them. The spider deity was far too unforgiving for her to decide rebellion was a good idea.

 

Though others were alone they didn’t struggle much due to size or strength or even just strategy. Ghostface lingered around other killers hoping to lose anything following him until he could pick off a few and escape back to his solitude. 

 

The beginning had everyone on their toes but what was to come, no one could prepare for. The Entity was pissed and now all beneath them would suffer.


End file.
